Cyberspace
by Ryugata
Summary: What happened online should stay online. Yami is going out with Anzu, Yugi is heartbroken, Jou is in love with someone he does not know at all, while Seto try to hide his identity. And the others are trying to make things right. YAOI & Profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cyberspace  
**Pairings:** Lots 8)  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** OWN ANYTHING. SO NO SUE PLZTHXKKKBYE. 8D  
**Summary:** What happened online should stay online. Yami is going out with Anzu, Yugi is heart-broken, Jou is in love with someone he does not know at all, while Seto try to hide his identity. And all the other people in between are just trying to make things right. Everything is told through AIM and LJ. (YAOI) Don't like. Don't read.

Chapter One

**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo had signed on 10:47 PM**

**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo entered OMGZ PARTAY chatroom **

**xDarkMagician FAN:** hey, Jou, why are you on so late??  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** ugh… m'dad took away m'comp. bastard  
**Kura x kura:** Hi Jou  
**Kura x kura:** O-o;; Why would he do THAT?  
**Tomb Raider: **why… his dad obviously caught him lookin P-O-R-N-O.  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** … wth, bakura…. he said im on da comp too much….  
**Kura x kura: **You're the one to talk, Bakura. I know about the "Pretty Things" folder in the fav. tab!  
**Tomb Raider:** …  
**ishSTAR: **OMG EWW I didnt need 2 noe that  
**Tomb Raider:** Ra…. chill…. its not like I dunno bout ur doujinshi collections  
**PharaohAtemu:** Oh Gods  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** come on, guys!!  
**PharaohAtemu:** Yeah, no porn around the innocent.  
**Tomb Raider:** INNOCENT?! HAH! He's the one wearing cow skin and thongs!  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** WTFF!!!  
**Tomb Raider:** see… he juz cursed.  
**PharaohAtemu:** That's because YOU made him. And how would you know he wears thongs?  
**Kura x kura:** Yeah, Bakura, how would you know…  
**Tomb Raider:** uhhhh HELLOOOOO no panties line. and leather pants r too tight to wear boxerz w/o noticing. it ain't rocket sci. ppl… its possible that he goes commando  
**MaliiiCk:** 0H 1 N0T1C3 7H47 4LS0! 1 7h1nk h3 g035 c0mm4nd0 2  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** uhhhhh y am I here?  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** …. I'll ignore Bakura and Malik…. well, I'm planning a party at my house next week  
**Tomb Raider: **why dun they call nemore?  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** well cuz we're all online now  
**PharaohAtemu:** Yugi figure it's easier this way  
**Kura x kura:** That sounds fun, Yugi! Bakura and I would definitely come.  
**Tomb Raider:** who sayz?  
**Kura x kura:** I SAID SO!  
**Tomb Raider:** ok dam u dun hafta yell, I'm sittin right next to u  
**Kura x kura:** Hmph!  
**MaliiiCk:** y am 1 h3r3?  
**ishSTAR:** becuz were invited 2  
**MaliiiCk:** s1nc3 wh3n?  
**MaliiiCk:** 1 4lw4y5 7h0ugh7 w3 w3r3 7h3 3n3my ;  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** NOO you guys are friends too  
**Tomb Raider:** frienz mai arse. the pharaoh tried to run us down w/ his 'car'  
**PharaohAtemu:** THAT'S BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!  
**Kura x kura:** You stole his underwear??  
**Tomb Raider:** … we were juz comparing… things and then he pulled down my pants and I chased him down and ripped off his panties from his gay pants  
**PharaohAtemu:** THESE PANTS ARE $300!  
**MaliiiCk:** 7h47 r34ally 1s g4y, wh0 sp3nd5 300 g00d 0n35 0n 4 p41r 0f p4nt5?  
**PharaohAtemu:** Says the guy who wears LADY pants  
**MaliiiCk:** Wh47?!?!?!!!11  
**PharaohAtemu:** I know you shop at the lady's side  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** Oh Ra…  
**ishSTAR:** u know wut. imma go play maplestory…. it's getting way 2 weird in here  
**ishSTAR:** bye!  
**MaliiiCk:** w417 f0r m3333333 1 d0n'7 w4n7 70 b3 h3r3 410n3!  
**Tomb Raider:** thatz cuz ur a chicken. too chicken to fight back  
**MaliiiCk:** … 1 5h4ll 5377l3 7h15 47 7h3 p4r7y!  
**PharaohAtemu:** What the hell did he just type?  
**Tomb Raider:** beat me  
**MaliiiCk:** I SAID I SHALL SETTLE THIS AT THE PARTY, Fooooolsss  
**ishSTAR:** ugh

**ishSTAR had exit OMGZ PARTAY chatroom **

**MaliiiCk had exit OM****G****Z PARTAY chatroom **

**xDarkMagician FAN:** hay, where's jou? he hasn't been talking much  
**Kura x kura:** Yah… usually, he talks a lot in here  
**Tomb Raider:** I killd him n put him in a paperbag n shipped him back to Egypt  
**Kura x kura:**  
**PharaohAtemu:** Suuuuuure you did  
**Tomb Raider:** WUT NOW PHARAOH?! R u questioning mai actionz?  
**PharaohAtemu:** You're such a liar  
**Tomb Raider:** OH YAH! BRING IT ONNNNNNNNNNN  
**Kura x kura:** Ok… teaching Bakura the AIM application was the worst thing I've EVER done.  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** XD

**Xx dancing princess xX had signed on 11:06 PM**

**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo signed off 11:06 PM **

**Xx dancing princess xX entered OMGZ PARTAY chatroom **

**xDarkMagician FAN:** aawww... jou signed off  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** hay guyz wuzzup?  
**Tomb Raider:** the pharaohz hair  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** hey, anzu, how was your date?  
**PharaohAtemu:** Shup. Up. Bakura!  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** Gods, my date wuz horrid. the guy took me to a dance club and he did not know how to dance and he made me pay for the drinks too  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** oh wow that sucks  
**Xx dacing princess xX:** yeah… hard to find a guy here  
**Xx dacing princess xX:**i wish i had better luck with guyz  
**PharaohAtemu:** Well, Anzu, if you don't mind… would you like to accompany me tomorrow on a date?  
**Xx dacing princess xX:**what?! You like me?  
**Xx dacing princess xX:**omg, i've liked you since 4ever! Why didn't you tell me?  
**Tomb Raider:** WHAT?! The pharaoh iz straight? Had the world gone wrong?  
**PharaohAtemu:** Bakura… not everyone is as crooked as you!  
**Tomb Raider:** but u wear tight leather pants. this doesnt make a damn sense.  
**PharaohAtemu:** Anzu... I guess I was looking for the right time?  
**PharaohAtemu:**What do you say? Should we meet tomorrow?  
**Xx dancing princess xX: **YES! I WOULD LOVE TOO. and to think, back during dinner, I read a fortune cookie that said "today, things will blossom"  
**PharaohAtemu**: Good. Tomorrow at 6 PM then?  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** sure well I gtg my parents are home  
**Xx dancing princess xX: **good night guys!  
**Xx dancing princess xX:**-kiss yami on cheeks-

**xDarkMagician FAN had exit OMGZ PARTAY chatroom **

**PharaohAtemu:** Where did Yugi go?  
**Tomb Raider: **Ryou? r u still here?  
**Tomb Raider: **nop, nothing  
**Xx dancing princess xX: **good night, yami  
**PharaohAtemu:** Sweet dreams

**Xx dancing princess xX had exit OMGZ PARTAY chatroom **

**PharaohAtemu:** I shall go too. I have to go pick an outfit for tomorrow!  
**Tomb Raider: **why dun u juz go nude… she'll go crazi  
**PharaohAtemu:** You're so weird….  
**Tomb Raider:** honestly, pharaoh, I thought u'd go 4 guyz since it was suppose 2 b destined

**PharaohAtemu:** Destined? What?  
**Tomb Raider: **nvm, I guess u dunno maybe later good luck dealing w/ da beetch

**Tomb Raider had exit OMGZ PARTAY chatroom **

**Kura x kura had exit OMGZ PARTAY chatroom **

**PharaohAtemu: **What the hell?

**PharaohAtemu had exit OMGZ PARTAY chatroom **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

**-IM with Kura x kura from xDarkMagician FAN-  
xDarkMagician FAN:** ryou, you saw that, he asked her out!**  
Kura x kura:** I know that, Yugi. It may not mean anything. He never said he liked her.**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** YES HE DID TT**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** RYOU HE'S NOT GAY. I HAVE 0 CHANCE WITH HIM!!!**  
Kura x kura:** Honestly, I can't believe him. He is the LAST person that would go out with her. She's such a...  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** high-heels-wearing, perfume-spraying, boobs-bearing leech?**  
Kura x kura:** ... Yugi, I don't know what to say.**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** omg... ryou, I'm in love with him –sighs-**  
Kura x kura:** I don't think they'd last, Yugi. So don't worry about it. She's a whore and she cheats**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** I know but then she has the biggest crush on hiim**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** what am I gonna do?**  
Kura x kura:** Uhm. Trust me, Yugi. YOU SHOULD NOT WORRY!**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** how do you know? 0o**  
Kura x kura:** Well... uh... Bakura said something about destiny and how youdajslfiwaefesfsda**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** wth ryou? Wut did you say??**  
Kura x kura:** ... sorry Yugi, gtg. Uhmm... Bakura's calling... me... yeah**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** ok... I'll go see wut jou is doing... night!

**Kura x kura signed off at 11:21 PM **

**-IM with ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo from xDarkMagician FAN-  
xDarkMagician FAN:** HAY JOU. Wut are you doing? and why are you invisible?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo: **oh hi, yugi, just chattin, n feel like it  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **really? With who?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** just a frend i met in the duelin forum  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **I seee...  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** ryou told me yami askd anzu out?  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **yeah... sucks.  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** how r u feeln?  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **lousy... and sad, kinda. Actually, I felt kinda betrayed  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** y? itz just 1 date  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** I know but then, wut if things blossom between them? I would be crushed  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** dun worry, yugi, yami doesnt like anzu the whole world noez  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** NOO HE SAID HE LIKED HER  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** seee -- **PharaohAtemu:** What do you say, Anzu? I have liked you for a while  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo: **oh wow... uhmm... i dink itz just a phase  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **I'm so mad at Yami. I always thought... you know, things could work out if I make my move right with him  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **but now she's got him first... I feel like crying  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** YUG DUN DO IT. WE ALL NOE HE **LOVES** U! NOT ANZU! i swear, just ask any1  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** this feels like a lie...  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** u'll c  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **I'm gonna go to bed now... –sighs- Yami is still downstairs watching Pokemon...  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** i didnt noe he wuz a fan  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **yes... he is  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **BYE! Thnkx for your comfort, jou  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** welcome, night

**xDarkMagician FAN signed off at 11:34 PM **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-IM with Dragon101 from MasterxDuelist-  
MasterxDuelist:** Your father took away your computer because you were online too much? Talking to me?  
**Dragon101:** yeah, can you believe him? ugh such a bastard  
**MasterxDuelist: **He is still your father, you shouldn't call him that.  
**Dragon101: **so wut? Ever since he got a new job, hes been acting all high-and-mighty  
**MasterxDuelist: **Come one now.  
**Dragon101: **wut...  
**MasterxDuelist: **Tell you what. Why don't you have a virtual duel with me? It'll make you feel better.  
**Dragon101: **sure, but you always win...  
**MasterxDuelist: **Not always.  
**Dragon101: **YES!  
**MasterxDuelist: **Do you wan to duel or not?  
**Dragon101: **I doooooo  
**MaterxDuelist: **Ok then  
_MasterxDuelist had invited Dragon101 to a Virtual Duel_  
_Accepted_  
**Dragon101: **I'm gonna kick your butt!  
**MasterxDuelist: **You wish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day, 11:00 PM

LiVEJOURNAL

Anzu (**DancePassion**) wrote,  
2007-07-10 22:05:00

**Current mood:** hyper  
**Current music:** Hello – Namie Amuro

**Date with YAMI!**

Guys Our date was so fun! At first I thought it was boring cuz he didn't say a single word. But then he took me to this romantic restaurant. The restaurant was good but our waiter was so rude...  
Me: excuse me, I want another glass  
Him: why?  
Me: because this glass is dirty  
Him: no.. that's your lipstick  
Me: my lipstick is red not pink  
Him: uh.. lady it's faded red  
Yami: Sorry, can you please bring her another glass?  
Him: ... sure.

Then later:  
Me: my chicken is a little salty.  
Him: so? I'm not the cook.  
Me: well... you can tell the cook to change my dish  
Him: WHAT?!  
Me: do it  
Him: -takes my dish-  
And I heard him mumble: bitch... why is that hot guy going out with HER?

Rude, huh? I swear, that wasn't my lipstick and I am NOT a bitch!!!! I'm the nicest girl in the world. And I love my friends tooooo And another, he winked at Yami all night! Yami, why did you wink back?! You don't like guys.

Anyways, after dinner, Yami and I walked around the city. Tokyo is so beautiful. I never notice it until today. Then we stopped by to get ice-cream and I accidentally dropped mine but Yami gave me his. I was soooo happpiiiiii :)

I can't wait to go on a second date with him... –dreamy sigh-

(**Post a new comment**)

**SEXiMAii  
**2007-07-10 10:21 PM (link)**  
**Ooooh! Honey, you went out with Yami? Good catch. I wish I was there first. Kidding**  
**Luv yah

- Mai  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**DancePasiion**  
2007-07-10 10:23 PM (link)  
I knowww. He's so hot and gentleman-like too. I'm so lucky.

But he's mine!! You know, Yugi was with him, then we split up. I can't believe Yugi tagged along...  
(Reply to this)  
**SEXiMAii**  
2007-07-10 10:24 PM (link)  
Really? Little Yugi tagged along? I smell jealousy.  
(Reply to this)

**-------------- **

**Blondetrouble**  
2007-07-10 10:22 PM (link)  
U went out wid Yami? Holy shitz so the rumorz were truu.  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**DancePassion**  
2007-07-10 10:25 PM (link)  
Duh, Jou.

Where were YOU?  
(Reply to this)  
**Blondtrouble**  
2007-07-10 10:31 PM (link)  
Around... Srsly, anzu, you WERE a little bitchy to the waiter  
(Reply to this)  
**ImSleepy**  
2007-07-10 10:33 PM (link)  
A LITTLE. Try A LOT.  
(Reply to this)  
**DancePassion**  
2007-07-10 10:34 PM (link)  
What, no I wasn't! Shut up, Bakura. Why are YOU here?  
(Reply to this)  
**ImSleepy**  
2007-07-10 10:38 PM (link)  
Ryou's on. I'm talking to him through LJ chat.

See you bitches lata!  
(Reply to this)

**-------------- **

**BakuRyou**  
2007-07-10 10:46 PM (link)  
This is so wrong. Yami and you don't match at all... And how do you know Yami might not be bi?  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**DancePassion**  
2007-07-10 10:48 PM (link)  
What are you talking about? I'm perfect for him! And I KNOW!  
(Reply to this)  
**BakuRyou**  
2007-07-10 10:53 PM (link)  
Nothing. You'll see.  
(Reply to this)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

LiVEJOURNAL

Motou Yugi (**Yuugiouou**) wrote,  
2007-07-11 07:10:00

**Current mood:** sad  
**Current music:** birds chirping

**Problem. Please help me.**

Lately, I have been feeling a bit sad.

You see, I'm kind of in love with someone... I know. I'm a guy so I shouldn't worry about this. Somehow, I am. It's a pretty easy situation: I'm in love with someone but I'm sure that person does not feel the same. At first, I thought otherwise. That person definitely has feelings for me; however...

-SIGHS-

What should I do, guys? I can't hide my emotions anymore. The person seems so far away to me now. We were really close... but now I feel the distance.

(**Post a new comment**)

**PharaohAtemu**  
2007-07-11 09:21 AM (link)

Yugi, why didn't you tell me? I would be there to comfort you. No wonder why you didn't say a single thing last night. You were sad, weren't you?

The person you love must not know what she is missing.  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Yuugiouou**  
2007-07-11 9:45 AM (link)

No... I was just tired, not sad. I'm sad now...  
(Reply to this)

**--------------**

**Blondtrouble**  
2007-07-11 9:42 AM (link)

Wow, I knew u were heartbroken but i didnt noe it hit u that hard.

Its okah, things will b better.  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Yuugiouou**  
2007-07-11 9:51 AM (link)  
It's okay, Jou. No one really knows how bad I feel.  
(Reply to this)  
**Blondtrouble**  
2007-07-11 9:55 AM (link)  
How would u noe, man. Im in love w/ some1 I have NEVER met.  
(Reply to this)  
**Yuugiouou**  
2007-07-11 10:01 AM (link)  
Jou! You're in love?! Too? I you didn't tell me?

I'm really sad now...  
(Reply to this)  
**Blondtrouble**  
2007-07-11 10:07 AM (link)  
Well, its aint that big of a deal, rly. I talk to him in the duelin forum and online a couple of times. But then, I start fallin 4 him. Hes the reason y ive been online a lot.

We playd virtual duel last night. It was fun.  
(Reply to this)  
**Yuugiouou**  
2007-07-11 10:11 AM (link)  
I thought you liked Seto?  
(Reply to this)  
**Blondtrouble**  
2007-07-11 10:19 AM (link)  
Hes too hard 2 catch. I gave up.  
(Reply to this)

**--------------**

**BakuRyou**  
2007-07-11 10:34 AM (link)  
Aww... Yugi. I know exactly how that feels.

But I don't think it's worth worrying about. TRUST ME.  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Yuugiouou**  
2007-07-11 10:41 AM (link)  
How are you so sure, Ryou? I mean, it's really obvious.

But you know wut, it's okay. I don't need to have the person.  
(Reply to this)  
**ImSleepy  
**2007-07-11 11:06 AM (link)  
you dun understand, do you?  
(Reply to this)  
**Yuugiouou**  
2007-07-11 11:15 AM (link)  
Understand wut?

This is so messssyyy.  
(Reply to this)

**--------------**

**Egyptian4life**  
2007-07-11 11:34 AM (link)  
Wow, every1 likes love these dayz  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**ImSleepy**  
2007-07-11 11:41 AM (link)  
Wth kinda comment is this, marik? The midget needs help.  
(Reply to this)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IM chatroom 4:53 PM

**xDarkMagician FAN entered Yugi SOS chatroom**

**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo entered Yugi SOS chatroom**

**Tomb Raider entered Yugi SOS chatroom**

**MaliiiCk entered Yugi SOS chatroom**

**Tomb Raider:** wtf? y am i here? ... again?  
**Kura x kura:** Because we ALL need to find a way how to get Yami and Yugi together!  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** guys... i don't need this. i'm fine with yami and anzu going out  
**ishSTAR:** LIES! and u know it  
**MaliiiCk:** 1 n33d 70 pl4y g4m35! 1'm s0 b3h1nd M4rik!  
**ishSTAR:** u can kiss my behind  
**MaliiiCk:** y0u g07 7h47 r1gh7  
**Tomb Raider:** yo, u st2pid lady-pants-wearin mofos, stop w/ the 1337 and sex!  
**Kura x kura:** That's right cause Bakura's jealous he's not getting some, isn't that right?  
**Tomb Raider:** shut up...!!!**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** ... i might wear thongs and leather but i've never experienced sex. plz don't ruin it for me  
**ishSTAR: **yugi-kun, we are nottt. sex is simply wonderful. it's the begining of life  
**Tomb Raider: **for a man n a woman  
**MaliiiCk: **7h47'5 r1gh7! M4n x m4n c4n'7 pr0duc3 ch1ldr3n.  
**Tomb Raider: **dammit malik. stop w/ the leet**  
MaliiiCk: **N0!  
**Tomb Raider:** fine. I'LL MAKE U STOP!  
**MaliiiCk:** Wh4t 4r3 y0u g0nn4 d0 4b0u7 17? N0 s3x f0r m3?! Y0u c4n'7 d0 7h47. Cuz 1 d0n't w4n7 y0u!  
**ishSTAR:** I CAN!  
**MaliiiCk:** fuck. like you can last much w/o me!  
**ishSTAR:** ORLY?  
**MaliiiCk:** YESRLY!  
**ishSTAR:** ORLY?  
**MaliiiCk:** YESRLY!  
**Tomb Raider:** lets bet on it, malik wins sex, marik wins a trip to the shadow realm for malik  
**ishSTAR:** NOOOOOO  
**Tomb Raider:** what now?  
**ishSTAR:** malik mayb kinki but he's mineeee no shadow realm 4 u!  
**Kura x kura:** Guys...  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** dude, i m srsly scared shitless no shadow realms threats pls think of duelist kingdom, battle city n everything else  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** this is too weird

**Raven Haired BOY entered Yugi SOS chatroom**

**Raven Haired BOY:** heyyyy guys!  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** hey, mokuba  
**Raven Haired BOY:** sup?  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** bakura and malik are ripping each other  
**Raven Haired BOY:** o i c  
**Kura x kura:** OMG, Yugi, didn't Anzu said you tagged along on the date?  
**Raven Haired BOY: **wat date?  
**MaliiiCk:** Y4m1 45k3d 4nzu 0n 4 d473  
**Raven Haired BOY: **wat?  
**Tomb Raider: **i told u no1 can understand u  
**MaliiiCk: **shut up, bakura. I said yami asked anzu on a date  
**Raven Haired BOY: **and?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** ya see, yugi likes yami but yami likes anzu so now... theyre in a luv triangle n all  
**Raven Haired BOY: **really!  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** YES!

**Kaiba3000 entered Yugi SOS chatroom**

**Kaiba3000:** What is this nonsense?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** nii-san, you accepted the chat invitation  
**Kaiba3000:** Of course. It's from YOU, isn't it?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** AHH! Y IS MONEY-BAGS HERE?!  
**Tomb Raider:** some1 invited him, obviously  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** please guys, try to get along  
**Kura x kura:** They fight all the time, even online  
**ishSTAR:** tell me bout it. I'm sick of hearing dog names and slangs all over the place  
**MaliiiCk:** we... can do something else  
**ishSTAR:** like...?  
**MaliiiCk:** CYB3RS3X!  
**Tomb Raider:** get a room...  
**MaliiiCk:** g01ng t0  
**ishSTAR:** I'm not in the mood  
**MaliiiCk:** N000000000  
**Kaiba3000:** ... eugh.  
**Kura x kura:** ... Anyways , wut happened, Yugi?  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** huh?  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** well... before the date, yami asked me to come with him because he doesn't want to show up alone there, you know, afraid that anzu changed her mind, stood him up, wutever  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** wow wut is yami thinkin  
**Kaiba3000:** Hold on. WHY AM I HERE??  
**Raven Haired BOY:** cuz Yugi need the opinion of ppl in love, which means you too  
**Kaiba3000:** MOKUBA!  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** rich-boy's in love?  
**ishSTAR:** every1's in love nowadays  
**ishSTAR:** y can't every1 just skip the love n go straight to the bondage like us  
**Tomb Raider:** y is it such a shock 2 u, jou? hmmm?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** huh?  
**Kura x kura:** Nvm that. Then what, Yugi?  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **oh uhmmmm anzu arrived and she was really dressed up. since i'm... you know... i didnt think much of it. yami looked indifferent. everyone around her was dropped dead cuz she was pretty  
**Tomb Raider: **fun...  
**Kura x kura: **What?  
**Tomb Raider:** women is trouble  
**Kaiba3000:** Agreed.  
**MaliiiCk: **y0u l1k3 w0m3n, K41b4?  
**Kaiba3000:** Uh YES.  
**Raven Haired BOY: **lies...  
**ishSTAR: **i have always thought kaiba was 1 of us, w/ the purple trench coat, tight pants, and skin-tight shirt n all...  
**Tomb Raider: **i thought so w/ the pharaoh too but... look where he is now  
**Kaiba3000: **Where IS he?  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** he's helping my grandpa with shipments  
**Kura x kura:** Since Yugi likes him, and he doesn't know, it's better if we keep this quiet  
**Raven Haired BOY:** is everyone in here gay?  
**Tomb Raider:** jou  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** huh? i aint straight  
**Kaiba3000:** It's obvious. He can't even think straight.  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** WUT SHUP UP KAIBA BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!  
**MaliiiCk:** k1nk1!  
**ishSTAR:** u both know u wanna screw each other  
**Kaiba3000:** Wait, you're all gay?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** i'm bi... i guess  
**Tomb Raider:** when wuz the last time u look a woman?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** mai  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** no... jou... you liked her tube-top. you asked here where she got it  
**Tomb Raider:** gay AND a drag queen. youre my freaking hero!  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** y is every1 against me?  
**Kaiba3000:** Wow, shocking news... the mutt is gay!  
**Raven Haired BOY:** SETO!  
**Kaiba3000:** What? It was really obvious. I can tell he has the hots for me.  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:**WAT?!  
**Raven Haired BOY:** he may not, but seto does  
**Kaiba3000:** WHAT?!  
**Raven Haired BOY:** c'mon, it's so obvious my brother likes jou think about it. he has a company to run and all these things to think about but then he has the time to tease jou. doesn't that sound like a huge crush to me? and he finds time to go online and check jou's info every once in a while  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** omg... lets stop all dis  
**Tomb Raider:** more like a boulder crushing him  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** honestly, i thought kaiba isn't immature enough to pick on someone he likes  
**Tomb Raider:** i saw it from mai tomb. kaiba nv even talk to us. he talks to jou!  
**Kura x kura:** And where is your tomb?  
**Tomb Raider:** ... wut?  
**ishSTAR:** hahahaha we all hav the hots for each other, right, malikyyyy?  
**MaliiiCk:** d0n'7 dr4g m3 1n70 7h15  
**Tomb Raider:** who cares, jou can be as much drag as he want  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** srsly, i am not a drag queen n i did like mai  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** right...

**Kaiba3000 had exit Yugi SOS chatroom**

**Kaiba3000 signed off 5:21 PM**

**Raven Haired BOY:** pshh watd i tell you? he's too embarrassed  
**Tomb Raider:** totally  
**Raven Haired BOY:** i'm gonna go investigate more –winks-

**Raven Haired BOY had exit Yugi SOS chatroom**

**ishSTAR:** i noticed that yugi nv got to finish his stori  
**Kura x kura:** Oh yeah. Then what happened Yugi?**  
xDarkMagician FAN:** were was i?  
**Tomb Raider:** u said the beetch wus pretty  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** oh yes. see, she didn't look too happy when she saw me  
**ishSTAR:** it seems more like yami n u were gonna go on a date, makes her look like a 3rd wheel, get it?  
**MaliiiCk:** 7h4t'5 wu7 17 m34n5? W0m3n 4r3 700 c0mpl1c4t3d  
**Tomb Raider:** it srsly takes me 20 min to fig. out wtf malik typed  
**MaliiiCk:** 7h47'5 cuz y0ur 1337 sux  
**Tomb Raider:** at least i know human English  
**ishSTAR:** last time i checked, i thought we're in japan  
**Kura x kura:** Why do we know English then? And how come 3 dead Egyptians know English AND Japanese? And AIM. Doesn't that mean AMERICAN Instant Messaging?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** oh yah, and m'accent 2  
**Tomb Raider:** interesting huh AIM  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** XD  
**Kura x kura:** Ok continue ignore them and stop changing the subject, Bakura!  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **well then we split up and nothing else happened. i went to a toy store and they went... somewhere  
**Kura x kura: **What the heck, then this was pointless  
**Tomb Raider: **this whole thing iz pointless...

**Tomb Raider has exit Yugi SOS chatroom**

**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** st2pid selfish jerk  
**Kura x kura: **Got that right. He's like that in bed too  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **ok? o0;;;  
**ishSTAR:** hay, we haven't attacked jou and his mysterious lover  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** nothin to say  
**ishSTAR:** its weird how kaiba signed off when mokuba said he liked jou  
**Kura x kura: **That's true. He totally is in –heart- with Jouno!  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** PLZ! he only signd off cuz he hates us all n 2 rude to say bye  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **who are you trying to convice? us or you?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo: **kaiba gives off a weird vibe

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LiVEJOURNAL

Bakura (**ImSleepy**) wrote,  
2007-07-11 21:43:00

**Current mood:** apathetic  
**Current music:** D'espairsRay – Mirror

**5 reasons y i am hotter than malik**

1. my hair is fuller than his  
2. my body is more masculine than his  
3. i have hard abs  
4. uhmm  
5. hum...

(**Post a new comment**)

**Mariksluver  
**2007-07-11 9:59 PM (link)  
oh pleeeazzz the onli reason why your body is better-built becuz you were a robber and you had to run a lot, away from the chasing guards that is.

and your hair is fuller cuz you use girly shampoo – herbal essence "OH YES!"  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**ImSleepy**  
2007-07-11 11:21 PM (link)  
exactly y you shoulve bcum a robber instead of a wussy tomb guard, chasing me everywhere...

since when do shampoo have gender?  
(Reply to this)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**-IM with Xx dancing princess xX from PharaohAtemu-**  
**PharaohAtemu:** Anzu… I think we should not see each other anymore  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** what? what do you mean?  
**PharaohAtemu:** Well, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** but… you like me, right?  
**PharaohAtemu:** I guess but  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** but what?  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** i don't care about anything  
**Xx dancing priness xX:** as long as we like each other, it shouldn't matter  
**PharaohAtemu:** I don't think it's a good idea if we keep dating  
**PharaohAtemu:** Some people might get hurt  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** who?  
**PharaohAtemu:** You, for starters. See, Anzu, I'm going to remain 18 forever  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** what do you mean?  
**PharaohAtemu:** I'm a DEAD Pharaoh, for Ra's sake, only here for a purpose, now that there is no more purpose, I can't stay here long  
**Xx dancing princessxX:** what? but you have your own body  
**PharaohAtemu:** Yes but I'm going to be like this forever. When Yugi dies, I will fade away, like the others  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** omg i had no idea, is this true?  
**PharaohAtemu:** Yeah, but there's another reason.  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** what is it?  
**PharaohAtemu:** Anzu, if we continue, Yugi will get hurt  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** YUGI!?  
**PharaohAtemu:** Did you read his lj?  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** yeah?  
**PharaohAtemu:** It's obvious who's he's in love with: close to him, doesn't think the person love him back  
**PharaohAtemu:** He's in love with you!  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** WHAAAAAAAAT!  
**PharaohAtemu:** Even, if you don't love him back, at least accept and respect his feelings  
**PharaohAtemu:** I'm one of his friends, it's pretty awkward for me to keep seeing you  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** this is even worst than when i slapped my date for groping me…  
**PharaohAtemu:** Oh, I'm sorry, Anzu, I might like you romantically but I love my aibou more  
**Xx dancing princess xX:** you're gay too?!  
**PharaohAtemu:** Oh no, I meant, I love him too much to hurt him  
**PharaohAtemu:** I'm sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-IM with MasterxDuelist from Dragons101-**  
**Dragons101:** HI how was ur day?  
**MasterxDuelist:** Ok, work is becoming more hectic, though. So many annoying people...  
**Dragons101:** lol, hey, u nvr told me where u work at  
**MasterxDuelist:** Some gaming company.  
**Dragons101:** like kaiba corp?  
**MasterxDuelist:** Yeah. Something like that.  
**Dragons101:** kewl  
**Dragons101:** i hate KC  
**MasterxDuelist:** Why? They're the largest gaming company in the world, and it always come out with new things for duelistst.  
**Dragons101:** true but i had so much weird experiences there and the owner is truly an ass  
**MasterxDuelist:** Can't argue with that but he's changing  
**Dragons101:** rly? how'd u know?  
**MasterxDuelist:** You can tell on the news and such. He smiles more now.  
**Dragon101: **rly?  
**Dragon101:** some1's a fan  
**MasterxDuelist:** I'm not a fan. I just pay attention a lot.  
**Dragon101:** to kaiba seto of all ppl  
**MasterxDuelist:** He's an interesting person.  
**Dragon101:** right...  
**MasterxDuelist:** You don't think so?  
**Dragon101:** no, i do think so, the guy looks so distant though  
**MasterxDuelist: **Really? He IS a business man  
**Dragon101:** yeah, i know but still... weird  
**MasterxDuelist:** I guess  
**Dragon101:** hey, if u notice kaiba like that, have you ever thought of a guy THAT way?  
**MasterxDuelist:** What way?  
**Dragon101:** u know... romantically  
**MasterxDuelist:** I guess so?  
**MasterxDuelist:** I like girls and guys  
**Dragon101:** REALLY? me too!  
**Dragon101:** we have so much in common  
**Dragon101:** ... what do u think of me?  
**MasterxDuelist:** Even though I have never seen you, and we don't know each other IRL  
**MasterxDuelist: **I'd say, I like you, a whole lot  
**Dragon101:** me too... though, yeah, i only know your personality  
**Dragon101:** i used to like some1  
**Dragon101: **but he was so mean  
**MasterxDuelist:** Oh, yes, I know that type.  
**Dragon101:** until i met u, so nice and willing to listen to me rant  
**MasterxDuelst:** lol, you sound like a girl.  
**Dragon101:** i am?  
**MasterxDuelist:** Yeah.  
**MasterxDuelist:** Now what?  
**Dragon101:** u wanna meet?  
**MasterxDuelist:** I guess...?  
**Dragon101:** where?  
**MasterxDuelist:** Isn't this a bit risky? For all I know, you could be some fat guy, preying on teenage girls and boys.  
**Dragon101:** LOL  
**Dragon101:** i'm not  
**MasterxDuelist:** Describe yourself.  
**Dragon101:** male, 5'8", blond  
**MasterxDuelist:** Interesting, blond.  
**Dragon101:** ur turn  
**MasterxDuelist:** male, 6'1", brunette  
**Dragon101:** cute, u're quite tall  
**MasterxDuelist:** I've been told.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AIM chatroom 1:54 PM

**Kura x kura:** Things are so weird now.  
**Tomb Raider:** truu, its like were in a parallel universe  
**ishSTAR:** do u think fate is messing around?  
**MaliiiCk:** h0w s0?  
**ishSTAR:** everything i predictd frm the rod is wrong  
**Tomb Raider:** is it broken?  
**MaliiiCk:** n000, y0u f00l, m1ll3n1um 173m5 c4n'7 br34k  
**Tomb Raider:** keeps ur pants on, i was jk  
**Kura x kura:** Why is this so important? The destiny thing?  
**ishSTAR:** rumors has it that if the pharaoh and his 'love', whoever that may be, bond on a red-moon night, something may happen, iono wut. forgot most of my hieroglyphics…  
**Tomb Raider:** me 2, its been 5000 yrs  
**MaliiiCk:** 1 kn0w 7h47 rum0r! b4ck th3n, b3f0r3 ph4r40h f0ugh7 1n 7h3 m0n573r w4r, h3 w45 l00k1ng f0r 4 m473 s0 th3y ch0s3 4 duch355 0f s0m3 c0un7ry bu7 7h3n h3 f3ll 1n l0v3 w1th s0m30n3 3l53, 4 m4l3. S1nc3 7ha7 w45 7ab00 b4ck 7h3n, h1s c0uns3l5 b4nn3d h15 l0v3r 70 7h3 '07h3r 51d3' 4nd h3 w45 n3v3r 533n 4g41n.  
**Tomb Raider:** i was there when that happend, i was robbing his old man's tomb when they did the sacrifice, i remember the red moon cuz that wuz the day bastard guards caught me  
**Kura x kura:** That's when you got killed? And locked away?  
**Tomb Raider:** they starvd me 2 death, there wuz a slave there who wuz rly nice 2 me, bringin me H2O  
**ishSTAR:** LOL YES!  
**Tomb Raider: **yeah, i was locked away  
**MaliiiCk:** 3333www, 17 f33l5 l1k3 1'm b4ck 7h3r3 4g41n  
**ishSTAR:** wait, wasn't the reason y the gods decided to reunite them again later bcuz they were half of a whole? just like u n me and ryou n asshole over there  
**MaliiiCk:** y34h  
**Kura x kura:** You're talking Yugi and Yami?  
**Tomb Raider:** 2... much... weird... shit  
**ishSTAR:** Bakura, u were too evil that the gods separated ur light from u  
**Tomb Raider:** malik 2  
**MaliiiCk:** tru3  
**Kura x kura:** What happens if we fix them 2 together?  
**ishSTAR:** iono...  
**Tomb Raider:** theyd fuck each other's brains out  
**ishSTAR:** EWWWW  
**MaliiiCk:** 0h, b3 m4tur3  
**Ku****r****a x kura:** 5000 years of waiting.  
**MaliiiCk:** Y35! 1 5hall b3 7h3 ph4r04h! MUAHAHAHAH  
**ishSTAR:** ... wth  
**MaliiiCk:** jk 1t'5 700 l473 n0w!  
**Tomb Raider:** WAY 2 late  
**Kurax kura:** Wait, tell me more about the legend, rumor... whatever  
**ishSTAR:** i dunno much but i shall e-mail ishizu tomorrow!  
**Tomb Raider:** where is she neways?  
**ishSTAR:** she said shes gettin older so she should b lookin 4 a husband soon and settle down, so shes in egypt, lookin for one  
**MaliiiCk:** 7h4nk R4! Sh3 w45 574r71ng t0 g1v3 m3 THE 00gl1ng 3y35  
**MaliiiCk:** 5h3 kn0w5 d4mn w3ll 7h47 1'm 5l33p1ng wi7h h3r br07h3r! 4nd g4y!  
**Kura x kura:** ... What abour Rishid? I haven't seen him in a while  
**ishSTAR:** he got married last yr, his wife is 3 months preg. they live in cairo, around somewhere our house used to b  
**MaliiiCk: **c4n'7 b3l1v3 7h3y g4v3 up 7h3 l1f3 0f 3xc173m3n7 4nd 4dv3n7ur3 f0r 7h47!  
**ishSTAR:** WHAT excitement, malik? u're online all day, playing maplestory and chatting about other ppl's lives  
**MaliiiCk:** b3773r 7h4n wh47 Y0U d0!  
**Tomb Raider:** wut does he do?  
**MaliiiCk:** h3 g035 0n 4nd l00k h07 guy5 4nd h3 r34d5 pegasus x keith sl4sh  
**ishSTAR:** I DO NOT! U DO!  
**Kura x kura:** Interesting lives we have here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LiVEJOURNAL

Yami Yugi (**PharaohAtemu**) wrote,  
2007-12-07 16:08:00

**Current mood:** okay  
**Current music:** Tohoshinki – 'O'.Sei.Han.Gyo (What? They're popular in JP now...)

(no subject)

I broke up with Anzu today. I told her online but she didn't believe me so she told me to meet her at the Kame Gameshop. Boy, there were A LOT of crying, from her.

I'm sorry, Anzu. I can't help but keep thinking how much I've hurt Yugi by dating you.

And Yugi, I completely understand the situation. You don't have to worry about Anzu dating me anymore.

(**Post a new comment**)

**Yuugiouou**  
2007-07-12 6:12 PM (link)  
WHAT?! YOU BROKE UP WITH HER FOR ME?!  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**PharaohAtemu**  
2007-07-12 6:27 PM (link)  
Yeah, I'm so sorry I didn't realized your feelings for Anzu.  
(Reply to this)  
**BakuRyou**  
2007-07-12 6:29 PM (link)  
... what? You think Yugi likes Anzu?  
(Reply to this)  
**PharaohAtemu**  
2007-07-12 6:36 PM (link)  
Yeah... It's true, right?  
(Reply to this)  
**ImSleepy**  
2007-07-12 6:41 PM (link)  
BUAHAHAHAHAH PHARAOH U R CLUELESS!  
**Blondtrouble**  
2007-07-12 6:53 PM (link)  
agree w/ psycho there, buddy. he could careless about her  
(Reply to this)

**------------**

**DancePassion**  
2007-07-12 6:21 PM (link)  
Oh Yami! Why must it end like this, not even barely started.  
(Reply to this)

**--------------**

**Egyptian4life**  
2007-07-12 6:33(link)  
HAHAHAHA GOOD CHOICE!  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**DancePassion**  
2007-07-12 6:39 PM (link)  
YOU ARE SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!  
(Reply to this)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**IM with PharaohAtemu from xDarkMagician FAN-**  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **yami... why would you do that? i don't like her...  
**PharaohAtemu: **NOW I know that  
**xDarkMagician FAN: **will you get back with her?  
**PharaohAtemu:** Honestly?  
**PharaohAtemu:** No... when we were on that date, she was so rude and... clingy. When she 'accidentally' dropped her ice-cream, she INSISTED I give her mine...  
**PharaohAtemu:** Then, I now what kind of a person she truly is  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** i see...  
**PharaohAtemu:** Oh, Yugi, you haven't told me who you like  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** no one you'd know  
**PharaohAtemu:** Really?  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** yeah...  
**PharaohAtemu:** I see. But still, tell me. I shall help you win over that person  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** really? you will? but that's hard...  
**PharaohAtemu:** Not if we put our minds to it  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** that's what i'm afraid of  
**PharaohAtemu:** What do you mean?  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** well... don't get a heart-attack  
**PharaohAtemu:** Lol. I won't  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** it's you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok... this was originally a KAIJOU fanfic but I don't know what happens to that now ;; it's becoming a Puzzleshipping fanfic XD ... Perhaps it's cuz Puzzleshipping was my first yaoi fandom EVER! And I love fanfics about Yami x Anzu then YY x Yugi. Let's face it, leather pants?!? And every guys in the anime wear TIGHT clothes and THEIR hair! Either the original author of Yuugiou is trying to HINT us SOMETHING or... he was a weird sense of fashion XD Just my thinking though! Don't take it as an offensive analysis!

For puppyshippers, I will try to write A LOT more KaiJou 8) for those who don't believe in puppyshipping, have you ever wonder WHY Seto picks on Jou the MOST? And he ignores everyone ELSE. Even if they 'hate' each other, 'hate' is also a passion. Yeah... sleep on it.

Again, thank you for reading this nonsense I call a fanfic!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**-IM with ****ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo**** from Raven Haired BOY-**  
**Raven Haired BOY:** hii, jou!  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** sup, moku?  
**Raven Haird BOY:** o... nuting much  
**Raven Haired BOY:** i'm kinda bored cus seto's at the office  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** wuts he doin dere?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** workin n workin his life his life away  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** realiii...  
**Raven Haired BOY:** say... you wanna com over?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** uhm... wouldnt ur brotha be hecka mad?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** nop... he can't stay mad at me... or you  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** wut doez dat mean?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** you know EXACTLY wat that means  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** uh**  
Raven Haired BOY:** nvm... you wanna come over?  
**Raven Haired BOY: **plzzzzzzzzzzzz just for meeeeeee  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** fine... as long as monibagz isnt at hom  
**Raven Haired BOY:** YES! PLEZ COM IN 15 MIN!  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** i cant walk dat fast  
**Raven Haired BOY:** the chauffer will com pick you up  
**Raven Haired BOY:** thanks for comin over i'm super excited!  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** yeah yeah see ya in a few min  
**Raven Haired BOY:** k!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LiVEJOURNAL

Jounouchi Katsuya (**Blondtrouble**) wrote,  
2007-07-14 08:54:00

**Current mood:** infuriated  
**Current music:** ikenai taiyou (orang range)

(Friends locked) **bad luck... so much bad luck!**

argh is all dat i can say. yesterday, mokuba invited me to his place. at first, it seems inviting and all but then i came RIGHT WHEN kaiba came home. how unfair is DAT? so he glared at me and asked mokuba wthell i was doing at his big, pretty palace. it was so insulting. so we fought for a LOOONG time and mokuba disappeared... somewhere... after what seems like an hour, he finally gave up and marched to his room upstairs.

then mokuba came back and showed me his box, HUGE box of unplayed new video games from practically everywere in the world. see what money can buy, happiness. we played for bout 3 hrs and my head start hurting from all the noises of the video games and it was kinda late too. out of NOWHERE, the sky was rumbling and i thought we didnt have much rain dis year in jp but i was wrong. it started raining so hard and i was hungry too but i couldnt go hom -cries- mokuba noticed my rumbling stomach and asked me to stay for dinner, which i did and im thankful i did coz the foood was so goooooooooood. kaiba sure knows how to hire his cook.

surprisingly, kaiba came downstairs for dinner, saying dat he always eat dinner with mokuba so the little imp wont feel as lonely. i think its sweet of him and i also think mokuba needs a family and some close friends coz he is really lonely. the house is HUGE but only 2 ppl live in it, all the maids, servants, cook, and gardener go hom to their family. the house is also creepy-looking too. right then, i start feeling bad for the both of them. even if i dont really hav a family, i hav friends but dey dont really have anyone.

after dinner, we ate ice-cream for dessert and watched a bit of tv. kaiba went to the study to read harry potter 6 for the 3rd time, said mokuba. i noticed the rain was getting harder, i wanted to go hom but didnt know wut to say to mokuba coz it was still 7:30 pm and he wanted to play a virtual hunting game later.

which we did... for 4 hours. I cant believe virtual hunting is harder than ACTUAL hunting, deers run so fast, i almost died. Srsly. anways, it was almost 12 pm! and if i go home, my pop will b so freakin mad! i think kaiba went passed us to the kitchen to get a drink and mokuba went with him and there was sound of broken glass but i went back to hunting dat damn deer!!!!! Freakin pissed me off!

while i was waitin for the deer to make its appearance, the kitchen sounded like something was on fired and i heard...  
mokuba: since its Saturday! pleeease, big brother!  
kaiba: NO!  
mokuba: but... ----- he will ------ soaked  
kaiba: no means no!  
a tiny sob from mokuba  
kaiba storms out and look at me and shuffled back to his study  
mokuba: i hate you, seto!  
kaiba came back into the kitchen  
mokuba storms out

then mokuba asked me to stay for the night since it was Saturday, i wondered if dats what the fight was all about. anyways, kaiba was standing next to him with wide eyes and a snarl pointed towards me. i flinched. he went back to his study and slam the door. i swear, his face was red with anger, or something. mokuba flashed a smile of victory. it was raining too much and i could hear lightning, walking home wont be fun, how can i refuse?

we shut off the game to get ready for bed, not really, mokuba wanted to play a boardgame in his room. so we quietly sneaked into kaiba's room to get pjs for me. i thought it would be okay for me to sleep in my shirt and boxers, dats better guest etiquette, right? better than wearing your host's brother's pjs when the bastard doesnt really like you... but mokuba insisted. so i did... kaiba's room was really big and unpersonalized. thers nothing in his room except a bed and table and closet with business suits and some jeans. so like kaiba. rich bastard has a 32 in. plasma tv in there, though. mokuba's room is so much nice, pics of us at battle city and of himselft and kaiba., lotsa books, posters, clothes, and a smaller plasma tv with loads of video games. i wish i live here. Er... without kaiba dat is.

mokuba finally hop into bed at 2 am, after 3 boardgames and a card game later. exhausting. i thought i had much stamina but nooooooo mokuba is sooooo active.

i was half-asleep when i heard a jump from mokubas side and he woke up, looking terrified. without a word, he ran to the room next door... kaiba's room. i was scared to death for him so i ran after him. he jumped into kaiba's bed and screamed, "SETO THE THUNDER SCARES ME!" kaiba, as if on a cue, reached his arm out and hug his brother. i just stood there, like dat damn deer i 'hunted' with mouth wide opened. kaiba looks so caring and human. its scary. he looked at me and said, "you can go back to bed." so i did. HOWEVER THE LIGHTNING AND THUNDER AND RAIN WAS SO LOUD! it felt like the house was falling down. i swear, i just jumped and held onto kaiba like there was no tomorrow. i saw his half-lit face laughing at me. BUT I WAS SCARED.

long story short, 3 of us in the same bed – kaiba, mokuba, and me. mokuba fell asleep a while ago and i was snoozing off when kaiba mumbled something.

i think he said thank you

so i asked: why? for what?  
he said: for playing with mokuba today. no one paid attention to him for a while, i have work and mokuba isnt the type to like his friends but he likes you  
me: its alright, mokuba's a good kid  
him: yea i wish things were different  
me: you wish? since when?  
him: i wish lotsa times, wishing and hoping is the only thing that keeps me moving  
me: really, kaiba? why dont you make your wish come true?  
him: no can do, i worked too hard for this life. big home, games, food for mokuba and if i give this all up, we'd get nothing

at that time, i think kaiba was letting his icy wall down. he leaned over and look straight at me, i can see his sad blue eyes coz of the lightning. i dont know whether i was losing my mind coz of all the games today or something, i leaned over and kissed him. he quickly pulled away and turn to his side of the bed.

total silence. i was shocked and disappointed. i turned back to my side and slept till morning.

i woke up at 7 coz something jumped on my stomach, which kinda made me feel like all the dinner i had last night was gonna come up and out. mokuba attacked me once again and i fell outta bed. ouch. we went down the breakfast. kaiba was reading the morning stock and some weird rumor of kaiba corp made him totally pissed off. he saw me, covered his face with the newspaper, and shut his mouth. thank ra.

mokuba went to the kitchen to grab some bowls, which left kaiba and me at the dinner table. we didnt make eye contact, i know he was still lingering over last night. to me, that was just a bad dream. i broke the silence and asked him how the stocks were. IGNORED. stupid bastard. mokuba came back. we ate in silence accept occasional conversation-starters from mokuba. i felt bad.

i was sitting on the couch, getting ready to go hom (kaiba's chauffer didnt come yet). once again, mokuba disappeared somewhere. kaiba was on the couch, trying to find some news channel with kaiba corp. i sat on the other end of the couch. thinking of some way to apologize for last night. i opened my mouth to say something...  
me: kai---  
him: save it  
me: or what?  
him: or else  
me: wut does that mean  
him: ... look, i know wut you want to say  
me: wut?  
him: you realy do have the hots for me  
me: get over yourself  
him: why'd you kiss me then?!  
me: no reason, caught in the moment  
him: you pompous bastard  
me: look who's talking  
him: -growl-  
me: and you call me a dog  
him: that's it, i want you outta my house  
me: fine!

ok, this is where my luck fails me. mokuba came out of nowhere and pushed me back into the couch, with kaiba, im on top of him, our lips locked like glue. he pushed me away, mokuba ran away, giggling...

he sat up and simply said, "i already like someone else."

**Booooom!** goes my heart. yeah yeah, i like him. so what. but that doesnt matter anymore.

so what.

(**Post a new comment**)

**Yuugiouou**  
2007-07-14 10:32 AM (link)  
JOU, I HAD NO IDEA! I'm so sorry. I never knew Kaiba likes someone else and not you!

I'm so sorrryyyyy (Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Blondtrouble  
**2007-07-14 11:03 AM (link)  
why are you apologizing?  
(Reply to this)  
**Yuugiouou ****  
**2007-07-14 11:12 AM (link)  
Because I always told you Kaiba likes you. Gave you the wrong idea!  
(Reply to this)  
**Blondetrouble**  
2007-07-14 11:23 AM (link)  
its okay. im not mad, just curious. who does kaiba likes?  
(Reply to this)  
**Egyptian4life  
**2007-07-14 12:01 PM (link)  
I can find out 8)  
(Reply to this)  
**Blondetrouble  
**2007-07-14 12:28 PM (link)  
its okay, thanz though  
(Reply to this)  
**Yuugiouou  
**2007-07-14 12:56 PM (link)  
But it was so obvious Kaiba liked you.  
(Reply to this)

**------------**

**DancePassion  
**2007-07-14 11:42 AM (link)  
I knew Kaiba doesn't like you.

Payback for laughing at me and Yami.   
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**ImSleepy  
**2007-07-14 11:57 AM (link)  
shut ur trap, tramp  
(Reply to this)  
**DancePassion**  
2007-07-14 12:03 PM (link)  
WHY DON'T YOU!  
(Reply to this)  
**BakuRyou**  
2007-07-14 12:18 PM (link)  
Anzy, why must you be so mean. Jou must be bummed out.  
(Reply to this)  
**Blondetrouble**  
2007-07-14 12:25 PM (link)  
yeah, thanz ryou  
(Reply to this)

**------------**

**Mariksluver**  
2007-07-14 01:54 PM (link)  
1'll f1nd 0u7 wh0 h3 l1k35!  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Egyptian4life**  
2007-07-14 02:41 PM (link)  
Yeah, you do that!  
(Reply to this)

**itsmokuba  
**2007-07-14 02: 52 PM (link)  
theres an easier way than mind-reading... see, seto has been on the computer a lot lately, smiling to himself, so he MUST be talking to the person he likes. I can just tap into his computer and get the person's IP address and get the person's info.  
(Reply to this)  
**Blondetrouble**  
2007-0713 03:17 PM (link)  
i said its okay!  
**itsmokuba**  
2007-07-14 03:29 PM (link)  
NO IT'S NOT! I refuse to let anyone in seto's life but jou!  
**Mariksluver**  
2007-07-14 04:03 PM (link)  
Possessive one, aren't ya?  
**BakuRyou**  
2007-07-14 04:30 PM (link)  
Let him do it, guys. Speaking of which, Jou, I thought you also have a lover?  
**Blondetrouble**  
2007-07-14 04:53 PM (link)  
no... only a friend, not lover.

**------------**

**SEXiMAii  
**2007-07-14 03:01 PM (link)  
Kaiba? He's hot but a hard catch!  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Blondetrouble**  
2007-07-14 03:54 PM (link)  
tell me about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raven Haired BOY entered love sux****xorz chatroom**

**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** guyssssssssss plzzz can we DROP dis subject?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** wat's going on?  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** nothing we're just pondering how much love sucks  
**Kura x kura:** Yeah.  
**Tomb Raider:** wut do u noe?  
**Kura x kura:** That when I thought you didn't like me, I flipped.  
**Tomb Raider: **rly  
**Kura x kura: **Now that we are an item, I'm muchooo happy!  
**ishSTAR:** no shiet  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** i don't get WHY seto acted the way he did  
**Raven Haired BOY:** it was sooo easi to tell he likes jou!  
**Tomb Raider: **is this wut we've been reduced to? talkin bout ppl's lovy problems. seesh  
**ishSTAR:** aish, bakura, what do u know?  
**Tomb Raider:** im happy im gettin' some unlike u l0sers!  
**MaliiiCk:** 1'm g3771n s0m3!  
**ishSTAR:** me too...  
**Kura x kura:** Oh yeah, Mokuba did you ever find out who Kaiba likes?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** oh no, he's been in his office all day. Saturday and all... no fun. can't access his compy  
**Kura x kura:** i see  
**Raven Haired BOY:** it's so frustrating, i don't know what to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** it's okay, mokuba, don't stress yourself  
**Raven Haired BOY:** I want my brother to be happppyyyy!  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** heh...  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** at dis rate, hes doomed to die alone  
**Raven Haired BOY:** agreed  
**Raven Haired BOY:** hey i just thought of something!  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** what?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** mayb there IS no other person, he's just avoiding his feeling for jou  
**Tomb Raider:** GREAT IDEA, GENIUS!  
**Kura x kura:** TCH shut up, Kura, at least he's onto something  
**Raven Haired BOY:** YES! he left the study! and going out the door... whoah, he left without a word  
**Raven Haired BOY:** im gonna go spy. BBL!  
**Kura x kura:** RA SPEED!  
**Raven Haired BOY:** thanks

**Raven Haired BOY had left love suxxorz chat room**

**MaliiiCk:** 0h, yug1, 15 7h3 p4r7y 571ll 0n!  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** yes! it is! next Saturday, guys! but i don't want to have it here, park maybe?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo** alrite, some stress-reliever  
**Kura x kura:** I think I know where we can hold it but let's ask Mokuba  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo:** WAT?!  
**Tomb Raider:** yay, partay at kaibas... NOT  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** boo-hoo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NUuUUuUUu ff (dot) net erased some of my colons and some parts were deleted to and I edit and uploaded this document THRICE! -cries- ignore that... -coughs- yes, Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Raven Haired BOY entered love suxxorz chatroom**

**Tomb Raider:** u rly needa get laid, jou-boy  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo** wut da hell  
**Raven Haired BOY:** wow, you guys r still on? it's so late though  
**Kura x kura:** Hehehe... Bakura goes online everyday till 3 AM!  
**Tomb Raider:** yeh! i play the macdonald's game from addictinggames aaaaallll day  
**Kura x kura:** Which you never succeed in...  
**Tomb Raider:** ugh  
**Raven Haired BOY:** where's malik and marik?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo** in da bedroom...  
**Tomb Raider:** anywayz, as i was sayin' the mutt needs to get laid  
**Raven Haired BOY:** why?  
**Tomb Raider:** cuz hes like a woman  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** that's not nice, bakura!  
**Tomb Raider:** BOO freakin' HOO  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** hmph...

**PharaohAtemu entered love suxxorz chatroom**

**PharaohAtemu:** Hello, everyone  
**Kura x kura:** Hi, Yami!  
**Tomb Raider:** oh thank ra! i cant stand being the only yami in here  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo** whys dat?  
**Tomb Raider:** i dunno...  
**xDarkMagician FAN:** oops! sorry guys gtg night!

**xDarkMagician FAN had exit love suxxorz chatroom**

**Kura x kura:** Hey, what happened?  
**PharaohAtemu:** He probably didn't wanna talk to me...  
**Kura x kura:** o-O; Why is that?  
**PharaohAtemu:** Well... some time ago, Yugi told me he likes me...  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo** WAT!?!?!  
**Kura x kura:** NO WAY! AND?  
**PharaohAtemu:** And what? I rejected him  
**Raven Haired BOY:** YOU REJECTED YUGI?  
**Tomb Raiber:** heh, even the imp is shocked  
**Raven Haired BOY:** i thought you guys were already an item?  
**PharaohAtemu:** What gave you THAT idea?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** i dunno, the lingering touches, glances, hugs?  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo** wait, y did ya reject him?  
**PharaohAtemu:** I don't like him, at least, not that way  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo** oh i c  
**Tomb Raider:** jou here got rejected too  
**Raven Haired BOY:** speaking of which, i hacked into seto's computer  
**Kura x kura:** Really? And?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** this was shocking, the person he was talking to named Dragon101  
**Raven Haired BOY:** yeah and the IP needs to Jou's phone...  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo** WAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Tomb Raider:** jouno, do you have anything to say?  
**PharaohAtemu:** What? I don't understand  
**Kura x kura:** Well, to start, Jou was rejected by Kaiba because Kaiba likes someone else and Mokuba here helped us FIND who Kaiba likes by stalking his chat conversations  
**PharaohAtemu:** He can do that?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** easily  
**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo** O NONONO NO FUCKIN WAY!

**ReDeYesBlaCkJouNo**** had exit love suxxorz chatroom**

**Tomb Raider:** that was weird...  
**PharaohAtemu:** ??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-IM with MasterxDuelist from Dragon101-**  
**Dragon101:** tell me, are you kaiba seto?  
**MasterxDuelist:** What? What gave you that idea?  
**Dragon101:** mokuba  
**MasterxDuelist:** ... How do you know him?  
**Dragon101:** around  
**Dragon101:** answer me, are you kaiba seto?  
**MasterxDuelist:** Yes  
**Dragon101:** why didn't you tell me in the first place?  
**MasterxDuelist:** TELL YOU? Who are you to me? I don't have to tell you anything!  
**Dragon101:** well it matters NOW!!  
**MasterxDuelist:** WHO ARE **YOU**? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!  
**Dragon101:** ANSWER ME!  
**MasterxDuelist:** I own THE largest gaming company in the whole world. If people know Kaiba Seto lurks around a dueling forum, that won't be good.  
**MasterxDuelist:** When I met you, you were so relaxing to talk to, all the stress and the worries go away  
**MasterxDuelist:** So I thought, it's fine that we don't even know each other, as long as we are okay just talking our problems away, so I never thought I'd HAVE to tell you  
**MasterxDuelist:** Now, you answer my question, how do you know Mokuba?  
**Dragon101:** omg, i cant believe ive been talking to the most insensitive jerk-hole on the planet!  
**Dragon101:** IM JOU, YOU CLUELESS BASTARD!  
**MasterxDuelist:** You're such a liar.  
**Dragon101:** NO Im not! Im jou! 5'8'' blond, male, likes to eat  
**MasterxDuelist:** I still don't believe you.  
**Dragon101:** ARGH YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!  
**MasterxDuelist:** Look here, mutt, if you are who you're claiming to be, then that means... oh gods, I told you everything that's ever happened in my life.  
**Dragon101:** I TOLD YOU TOO!  
**MasterxDuelist:** Quit capitalizing everything!  
**Dragon101:** fine  
**Dragon101:** now what?  
**MasterxDuelist:** What do you want? Money? Property? WHAT?  
**Dragon101:** what r you talking about, kaiba?  
**MasterxDuelist:** All the info I told you will probably leak out in a bad way. In other words, I want you to keep your mouth shut!  
**Dragon101:** you damned son of a bitch, why would i do that?  
**Dragon101:** this morning, i showed you my feelings! why would i blackmail you? WHAT GOOD COMES OUT OF THAT?!  
**MasterxDuelist:** Oh yeah, about this morning, I meant what I said  
**Dragon101:** ... wait i thought you like me? dragon101 is me, JOU!  
**MasterxDuelist:** So? What good would come of of THIS?  
**Dragon101:** what do you mean?  
**MasterxDuelist:** Listen, Jou, we can't do this.  
**MasterxDuelist:** I only liked you because you listened and cared, in real life, you bug the hell out of me  
**Dragon101:** is that true?  
**MasterxDuelist:** Yes.  
**Dragon101:** oh that's it then?  
**MasterxDuelist:** I guess so.  
**Dragon101:** well... then  
**Dragon101 signed off 01:47:21 AM**  
**MasterxDuelist:** You stupid dog...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raven Haired BOY:** EEEEK, i heard a slam in seto's study  
**Kura x kura:** What's wrong now?  
**Raven Haired BOY:** iono, he looks pissed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LiVEJOURNAL**

Yami Yugi (**PharaohAtemu**) wrote,  
2007-07-15 13:23:00

(**friends locked**) Dilemma

**Current mood:** confused

Some of you might have known, Anzu and I were dating (actually, we had ONE measly date). Recently, some... occurrences had made me think twice about myself.

I do not know what is right: following your heart or following others? I have always felt that following my own heart is the right direction. However, I am very confused.

I have filtered out Yugi and Anzu (to be fair), so they won't be able to see this entry of mine. Might as well tell you my problem.

I only think of Yugi as a partner, a good friend that can lift me up when I'm down, and can protect my fragile being. I have always thought that even in death, nothing can prevent me from him.

I still do, don't get me wrong, but... I just don't know. Things between Yugi and I have been awfully awkward because of his confession. I tried talking casually with him many times. He would not allow it, though. He's been so distant.

I love him but not that way. I like Anzu... very much.

**... OR DO I?**

Honestly, I don't know much about love since I was dead before I was even married or even fell in love, so I think. All of this is just too much for me to take in.

I'm killing my brain over something like this...

(**Post a new comment**)

**ImSleepy** (link)  
2007-07-15 01:59 PM  
pharaoh, u have confirmed my suspicious of u bein a girl  
(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**PharoahAtemu** (link)  
2007-07-15 02:13 PM  
A-HA. Very funny.  
(Reply to this)  
**ImSleepy** (link)  
2007-07-15 02:34 PM  
as if ur little twerp isnt girly enough.  
(Reply to this)  
**BakuRyou** (link)  
2007-07-15 03:41 PM  
BE QUIET, KURA! BEFORE I LOCK YOU UP!  
(Reply to this)  
**ImSleepy** (link)  
2007-07-15 04:06 PM  
O RLY!  
(Reply to this)  
**BakuRyou** (link)  
2007-07-15 04:07  
YES RLY!  
(Reply to this)  
**ImSleepy** (link)  
2007-07-15 04:08 PM  
O RLY!  
(Reply to this)  
**BakuRyou** (link)  
2007-07-15 04:14 PM  
YES RLY!  
(Reply to this)  
**PharaohAtemu** (link)  
2007-07-15 04:25 PM(Reply to this)

**------------**

**Bak****uRyou** (link)  
2007-07-15 03:32 PM  
Yami, it seems like you're not sure of your own sexuality.  
(Reply to this)  
**PharaohAtemu** (link)  
2007-07-15 04:45 PM  
Of course I am. I like Anzu.  
(Reply to this)  
**BakuRyou** (link)  
2007-07-15 05:00 PM  
But Yugi confuse you. Maybe you just need to sort out your feelings and then confront both Yugi and Anzu.  
(Reply to this)  
**PharaohAtemu** (link)  
2007-07-15 05:06 PM  
Yes, I think I do. Thank you.  
(Reply to this)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LiVEJOURNAL**

Motou Yugi (**Yuugiouou**) wrote,  
2007-07-16 13:23:00

OH RA, GUYS. JOU GOT INTO A FIGHT TODAY AT SCHOOL AND HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!

He's in surgery right now.

Oh no. Someone please come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAY My pretties. I am here with another chapter thingie XD;;

Srsly, this is more difficult than I thought because online things are so impersonal so it's hard to display every character's emotion. I have to somehow show the readers thoughts and feelings. It's quite a challenge.

However, I'll keep going till the end! Thanks for reading... even though the fic is kinda weak. SO there will be more Bakura + Marik crack soon!

Btw, in Japan, summer vacation starts at the end of July. Correct me if I am wrong.


End file.
